


Lio You Can't Just Touch The Stove

by SherlockWolf



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: Galo discovers that Lio is a much better cook than himself and Lio learns that fire is actually hot again
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Lio You Can't Just Touch The Stove

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m new to the fandom so here’s a fic (commission for a friend). All I know is fire and pizza. RIP Pizza Guy.

After moving in together, it takes a few weeks to get organized. Galo’s got some living habits that take some serious adjusting to. Lio drew the line at sharing toothbrushes. Yes, he _had_ caught Galo in the act.

Once they do figure out the barebones of comfort when occupying the same space they move on to more complicated stuff. Such as cooking dinner.

For the first few days it’s Galo’s turn. He takes the challenge with the same zeal that gets him through each day. Honestly, Lio has no idea where Galo gets his energy but at least he makes nice meals with it. Ones Lio hasn’t had in years, since living in a cave wasn’t exactly conducive toward ten-plus ingredient dishes. Sure the lasagna and pizza were a little burnt and the chicken mac-and-cheese undercooked. But they were homemade dishes, made by Lio’s best friend. He wasn’t complaining. Praise meant he got more kisses after dinner, anyway.

When it finally becomes Lio’s turn, the first thing he learns is that stoves are actually hot. Growing up, he’d always been able to beat his friends at the game of _stick your hand on the stove and see how long you can handle it before you get burned_. Discovering the truth behind said rumor landed him and Galo in the hospital for an evening.

After he figures out how _not_ to burn himself, Lio finds a new kind of home in the kitchen. The peaceful, focused mindset lets him forget about his problems for a little while. And then, when he serves Galo, he’s rewarded with brilliant smiles and even more kisses. Especially when he makes a pizza one night that’s better than any in the entire world in Galo’s mind.


End file.
